MOON'S SHADOW
by mooniesyall
Summary: Princess Serenity had it all, great wealth,an amazing best friend and a betrothed she loves deeply. But is it really that great? Although serenity is the first in line to become the Moons next successor, her little sister seems to be getting more attention.


**CHAPTER ONE: STRAWBERRY CAKE**

Life seemed to revolve around me, everyone wanted to cater to me. They wanted me to be happy! This life would of been a dream to everyone if the the people were actually sincere.

I'm apart of the Gem royals as others like to call it. I belong to the moon which many refer us as the silvers. Venus is topaz , and the earth is known as Gold or Goldens. The three planets are the strongest in the galaxy and ouR powers are very comparable to eachother. Earth is really special to me, it is where than man I love lives .Endymion. We were destined from birth to marry and to be the start of the new royal family. The plan between the gem royals was to create the ultimate heir. Once the child we bear becomes at the right age we will send him or her off to be married to the heir of Venus. To create the ultimate royal in the galaxy.

Seems like a great life doesn't it?but Selene makes it not so great, Selene is my little sister ,and even though it would seem that she would be under my shadow. I actually lived under her's, my parents. Pity her, she was not supposed to be born. But that doesn't mean they don't love her. They actually choose her over me on many occasions. My father even slapped me because i said i was jealous of her, he told me i was just being selfish and that i needed to acknowledge her feelings of being under my shadow. In my eyes she was their child and I was the obedient pet who followed everything they said. But my life isn't great, she doesn't need have to do my responsibilities because her rank in the court is way below mine. To the naked eye people would prefer my life... Little did they know it Selene was living on cloud 9.

Today was a special day, today was the day I return to the earth for nice vacation. Well it wasn't really a vacation I was there for the conference between the solar system's planets. But i get to spend 3 days in the wondrous planet Earth after the tortuous 2 day conference.

But even though this is my "vacation" I still got the short end of the stick. While I enlighten myself with the matters of the Galaxy, Selene and the inner senshi get a week vacation! Not only does Selene not have to partake in the conference ! She also gets to go a day earlier!

Slowly as serenity approaches her vessel to go to earth a sandy blonde figure covers her mouth and swiftly yet gently shoves her into the ship. Serenity is in deep panic, although she was powerful in magic she was far from a close combat fighter capable of flipping men of their stance like the senshi of Jupiter.  
>"Is it gonna end here?" Serenity's mind weeped "is my pitiful life going to end without being married?"<br>Although serenity was scared she did feel odd, the mystery man was pretty gentle bringing her in the ship, and the blurred figure was unusually familiar. Than it hit her, sandy blonde hair plus gentleness equals... Her thoughts we're cut short when the man finally spoke. "Buy me cake on Earth or I'll make you eat, dare I say it ,CARROTS!" Serenity smirked instantly and spun around, it was her best friend Motoki first heir in line to Venus. Serenity decided to play along, "I'll do anything , just don't make me eat carrots!" The gentle prince chuckled at his best friend " very well, but remember I like strawberry!" Serenity smiled and hugged Motoki.

"Okay so maybe my life is not pure shit, I have Motoki !my trusty best friend!"

Serenity was for sure going to enjoy her time with Motoki. But one question was in her head "WAIT! Why are you here?"

Motoki explained that his parents told him to go to earth with her because she was going alone. Serenity nodded to showed she understood. The pair decided to catch up on each others current affairs.

After countless hours of laughter and happiness, the silver blonde pair finally had made it to earth. Serenity could barely keep her happiness controlled. Her legs were shaking like crazy, and her hands were in a fist just trying to keep her elegance in tact. Serenity just absolutely adored the planet earth! Motoki couldn't help but laugh at his dear friend, after many years of knowing her he would think that she would change a little, boy was he wrong. Even though Serenity seemed prim and proper all the time, Serenity's real self was best described as a strawberry, a elegant looking fruit with an even sweeter taste, but childish was even better in his mind though.  
>" calm down, moon brat we will be out as soon as the doors open" Motoki said with a fake annoyed face. Serenity just giggled and stuck her tongue out. "Tsk tsk, little princesses shouldn't be acting in this matter,does a princess need a trip to manners school?" "Does a little boy needs his cake to shut up the whole week?" Retaliated Serenity in a jokingly matter, "yes 'mam, strawberry please!" Serenity nodded slightly and smiled, "and he says I'm childish " thought serenity as she rolled her eyes.<p>

"Ahem" the pair turned to see two pairs of scary eyes. It was their mothers, and they knew that face very well, it was the "GROW UP AND GET YOUR ASS INTO THE CASTLE" face. The two apologized and quickly made their way to the castle.

The two were very engaged in their plan to buy strawberry cake, that they didn't notice the man in front of them.  
>"Serenity it's nice to see you again" Serenity instantly stop talking and turned her head to the man, Serenity's face dropped a little at the sight, it was Endymion looking at her with a smile...<p>

DUN DUN DUN? why was serenity upset to see Endymion isn't he the man she loves ? Please stay tuned for chap 2! BTW if you see any error please notify me and i willl fix It !


End file.
